Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus to which an option unit can be connected.
Description of the Related Art
Connecting an option unit to a printing apparatus allows a user to use various functions. For example, when a post-processing unit for performing post-processing, such as stapling, is connected to the printing apparatus, the user can perform various types of post-processing on sheets on which printing has been performed.
Such an option unit includes a central processing unit (CPU), and a memory for storing the firmware of the option unit to be executed by the CPU. A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-73862 is known as a technique for updating the firmware of the option unit and the firmware of the printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-73862 discusses a technique in which the printing apparatus acquires from a server the firmware for updating the option unit and firmware for updating the printing apparatus, and updates the firmware of the option unit and the firmware of the printing apparatus by using the firmware for updating the option unit and the firmware for updating the printing apparatus, respectively.
The firmware of the printing apparatus and the firmware of the option unit can be updated by using the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-73862. However, in the case of the technique discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-73862. to update firmware, it is necessary that the printing apparatus is connected to a network and can communicate with the server. In other words, in an environment where the printing apparatus cannot be connected to the network or can be connected only to a limited network, such as an in-house infrastructure, the printing apparatus cannot communicate with the server and therefore firmware update cannot be performed.